Captivate Me
by JamieRae189
Summary: Rewrite of Dangerous Changes: Can Leah help Bella become the person she wants to be? Can Paul win over the girl he has looked over in the past? Can Bella overcome her demons and change her outcask ways? All three need all the help they can get.


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_This is my rewrite for Dangerous Changes. A lot will be changed in this story compared to the original, I hope the response is the same. A few of you have asked why I am rewriting, the answer is simple. I didn't have any inspiration to finish that version, I felt that it could be better and more realistic. Please review and tell me what you think, if you read Dangerous Changes please tell me how you feel about this one compared to that. It would mean a lot to me!_

**Summary: Leah takes on the challenge of a lifetime, helping her best friend gain confidence and style. Paul isn't quite sure how to win over the girl that he had brushed off for several years, his tactics seem powerless. Bella is in a spin cycle of change, forgiveness, and heartbreak all while trying to become the person she wants to be. Nothing seems to be going the way anyone planned it, can the three of them join together to overcome the challenges ahead of them?**

Bella:

I stared into the slightly dirty mirror in front of me, water and tooth paste streaks corrupting my reflection. My thick black rimmed glasses fogged up as unexpected tears streamed down my face, I despised looking in the mirror. Part of me wished I could just curl up and disappear, take my inadequate self out of this world. Don't get me wrong, I would never kill myself I'm not suicidal but if it was possible to just disappear I would take the chance.

"Bella?" The familiar voice of my only friend called out. I wiped my eyes and walked into my bedroom where Leah sat on my windowsill flawless as always. Leah was perfect, I never understood why she wanted to be friends with me. She was friends with everyone, though she never seemed to get close with anyone but me. Although she hadn't always been so confident and outgoing, once upon a time she was worse than me.

"Hey Lee" I whispered sitting on my bed. I watched her shake her head and frown, her dark golden brown eyes losing the sparkle they had only moments ago. Of course this caused me to frown too, I hated when Leah looked at me like that. It meant she was upset about something I had done. She pulled her wavy medium brown hair over her shoulder then joined me on the bed.

"You've been crying again." She stated. "Why is it that every time I come over here lately I find you crying?" She questioned softly. Shock spread through my body, I thought I was being sneaky I should have known better.

"I envy you Leah, you switched your life around and became the person you are now. I don't think I could ever do that no matter how bad I want to change" I confessed. She looked at me and smiled a small smile, I could tell she was planning something.

"Did you forget what I was like before?" She asked a laugh in her voice.

"No I remember but you had more confidence" I pointed out. A sigh left her lips and she dropped the subject, changing our conversation toward the summer. I could still see the mischievous glint in her eye and knew eventually she would tell me her plan.

Leah:

Watching Bella sit there and fidget with her clothing and glasses broke my heart. I used to be exactly like that, maybe even a little worse. Bella was surprised deep down that I was still her friend after I had decided to give myself the makeover of the century. If I wanted I could be part of the popular group at school, I had the looks and the personality. But I didn't want to be shallow and look down on people like Bella, the popular people did.

I left Bella's at eight and walked the short distance to my own home. I could help Bella if she would let me but if she didn't want to try to break out of her shell it wouldn't work.

"Hey baby" My mom greeted when I walked through the door. I smiled and sat down at the table where she was writing down what looked like recipes.

"Hi mom" I replied. It was quiet in our house ever since my brother joined Sam Uleys gang. I despised Sam even more than I did when he left me for Emily now that he has stolen my little brother too.

Mom and I had a quick dinner and then went separate ways like we always did, I was closer with Bella's family. I tried calling Bella when I got up to my room but her mom told me she was out running. It made me smile, Bella loved fitness. I never understood why she hid her body, it was probably the best one on the rez but she would never admit to that. I decided to just go to bed, because knowing Bella she wont be finished with her four mile long run for a few hours and it is already 9.

I woke up to the sun a rare thing in La Push, I hoped to talk some since into Bella today. She is beautiful, more so than me or anyone I have seen on this reservation. Bella had a unique look about her because she was half Quileute and half Brazilian. Her baby blue eyes would stand out against her tanned skin if she would lose the glasses but I know that's far off. They were a security blanket of sorts for her, she used them to hide from the world. Along with her baggy shirts and over abundance of sweat pants she blended in amazingly well. No one wanted to look at the girl who didn't want to take care of herself and hid in fabric way too large for her.

Bella was in the same place I always found her when we weren't in school, the forest behind her house. She was leaning against a fallen tree wearing a hoodie I assumed to have been her brothers before he joined Sam's ranks a year ago.

"Hey" I whispered. She looked up and smiled slightly. I sat down next to her and looked in the direction she was staring moments ago.

"Embry disappeared out here hours ago, I've been trying to figure out where he could have gone" She explained. I nodded but didn't understand the sudden interest. Embry was a sore spot for Bella, up until a year ago he was her idol. Once he changed and started hanging out with the gang, he mentally beat the shit out of her daily. The change surprised me, all of the things he said basically made her believe she was a piece of shit.

"Oh" was my only response. I despised the gang, it changed the once loving people in our lives into hardened ass holes. I sat there with her as she stared into the forest for hours before I decided it was enough.

"Come on Bella lets go inside" I stood up and held my hand out. She took it and began walking back with me but continued throwing glances into the forest. It was like she was hoping the old Embry would come running out of the woods and scoop her up into one of his old bear hugs. I knew that wasn't going to happen, I wished she did too.


End file.
